


First Contact (Resistance is futile)

by Clarounette



Category: Elysium (2013)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kruger always gets what he wants. And tonight, he wants her.<br/>And she wants him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Contact (Resistance is futile)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Krugerstop](http://krugerstop.tumblr.com).

Kruger entered the bar. His metal implants looked dark as night in the dim light of the room. Dressed in rags, the man was nothing like the regular patrons.

Sitting at the counter, Olivia found herself intrigued.

Kruger snarled at a young man who was staring at him with disgust. He laughed and walked to the back of the bar. Without a word, he banged on the countertop and the barman poured him a glass of dark alcohol. Olivia knew what kind of drink it was. When it wasn’t served in bars, people used it for their cars. Kruger drank it without wincing.

Olivia couldn’t help but look at him. Tall and rather slender, the man was all muscles under a layer of dirt. But even that couldn’t keep her from enjoying the sight.

He noticed her stare and smiled at her wickedly. His piercing grey eyes drilled a hole in her heart and she felt tingles in her core. When he came closer, she didn’t know whether to be excited or afraid. He threw away her glass, the small thing exploding against the wall. “You come with me,” he grunted. He grabbed her wrist and pulled harshly. She fell from her stool, but seeing her on the ground didn’t deter him. Scared for their life, no one reacted when she slid on the old floorboard.

He kept pulling until they were outside and in a back alley. There, he shredded her top and grabbed her breast. He squeezed painfully, but she moaned at the feeling of his large hand on her. He could do anything to her and she would welcome it.

Kruger kissed her violently, and bit her lips, drawing blood.

Olivia shivered with anticipation.

The man seized her hair in his strong fist. “Now you’re going down on me, bitch.”

He forced her on her knees, scratching them in the process.

But she gladly opened her mouth. She took him with a contented sigh. He was heavy and hard against her tongue, and bitter. She licked him nonetheless, and slipped a hand in her wet panties. In a matter of seconds, she had him groaning in pleasure, hips pumping and thighs trembling. She enjoyed feeling him so lost in ecstasy. Her fingers worked faster on her clit.

He didn’t warn her : he pushed her and she felt hot semen splashing on her face, dribbling from her chin. She came.

She was still high on her orgasm when he left her, half naked, knees in the dirt, come drying on her cheeks.

She wondered if she would ever see him again.


End file.
